gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Council's Own Interest Projects
= A = * Advanced Outdoor Cooking IP * Adventures Abroad IP * Advocating for Veterans (Gold Award Take Action Project) * Air Force Pride IP * American Labor IP * Along The Wilderness Road IP * Aquaculture IP * Archery IP * Archery IP (Susitna) * Archery Skills IP * Arizona IP * Aviation IP = B = * Basics of Rock Climbing IP * Best Bones IP * Bowling IP * The Buckeye Stops Here (Ohio History) IP * Business and Professional Women Leadership (BPW) IP = C = * California Natives IP * Campus Chemistry * Canoe Crusaders IP * Caver IP * Celebrating Diversity IP * Chemistry IP * Chemistry IP (Heart of Michigan) * Citizenship IP * Climate Change IP * Clowning and Mime IP * Clowning Around IP * Coal IP * Coast Guard Pride IP * Connecting to Energy IP * Connecting to Gravity & Balance IP * Connecting to Machines & Mechanics IP * Connecting to Motion IP = D = * Nursing, Discover IP * Discovering Nursing IP * Discover Careers in Medicine IP * Discover Chicago IP = E = * Electricity IP * Engineering IP * Engineering (Society of Women Engineers) IP * Everybody's Perfect IP * Experience Boston IP * Exploring Science = F = * Find Yourself with Satellites and GPS IP * FigureSkating IP * Fishing IP * Float Decoration IP * Foreign Language IP * Forester IP * Forestry IP = G = * Geocaching IP (GS of Historic GA)https://gscouncilsownawards.fandom.com/wiki/Geocaching_IP_(GS_of_Historic_GA) * GENES: Fashion of the Future IP * Global Politics IP * Going Green, One Shade at a Time IP * Great Smoky Mountains National Park IP * Gymnastics IP = H = * Healthy Hearts IP * Hearing Impairment IP * Helping Hands IP * Hiking IP * Homelessness IP = I = * I Have a Dream IP * Illinois Interest IP * In the Mud IP * In Tune with MP3s * Insects * An IT Look at Cell Phones IP = K = * The Keys to the World Wide Web IP = L = * Letterboxing Girl Scout Style IP (Blackdiamond CO) * Lewis & Clark IP * Lighthouse IP * Looking In, Reaching Out IP = M = * Magnificent Manners IP * Making Memories IP * Marine Life IP * Marvelous Mystery IP * Master of the Campfire IP * Medieval Maidens IP * Memory Keepers IP * Miniatures IP * Mount Saint Helens IP * My Flag, My Country, and Me = N = * Native People IP * Nautical Know How IP * Navy Pride IP * Night Watchers IP * NJ Naturalist IP * Nursing IP * Nursing Exploration IP * Nursing: Many Faces, Many Choices IP = O = * Ocean Discovery IP * Oceanography IP * On the Right Track: College Bound! IP * Oregon Zoo IP * Out of the Frying Pan IP = P = * Passport to Health and Fitness IP * Passport to Religions IP * Preserving Our Past IP * Public Speaking IP = Q = * Quake Safe IP * Quilt-It IP * Quilting IP = R = * Racing IP * Recycler IP * Renaissance Days IP * Renaissance Times IP * Robotics IP * Rocks and Ropes IP * Rock Climbing IP * Roots and Shoots IP * Rose Festival IP = S = * Saleswoman IP * Saltwater IP * Scrapbooking IP * Scrapping and Stamping IP * S.P.A.C.E.S. IP * SPA-tacular Me IP * Speaking in Sign IP * Surf IP * Sweet Shoppe IP = T = * Take Flight IP = U = * Underground Railroad IP * Understanding Disabilities IP * Understanding the Native IP * UP Heritage IP = W = * Wider Opportunities IP * Wider Opportunity IP * Wild Flowers and Plants IP * Women Empowerment IP * World of Flight IP = Y = * Yes, I Can IP Category:Browse